Although several models of insulated wire stripping machines are available, which rest on a bench or on their own support, to receive ends of an insulated wire to thereafter subsequently and automatically strip the insulation off of the wire conductor to expose a specified length of wire end, there is possibly only one model of a hand held insulated wire stripper, which automatically strips the insulation off of a wire conductor. The insulated wire stripper referred to as a pneumatic wire stripper, requires the concurrent operator's actions of releasing the lever of a compressed air valve, while simultaneously and gently withdrawing the insulated wire, now with the end thereof stripped, from within this pneumatic wire stripper. These necessary concurrent actions, on the part of the operator, prevent the so called mushrooming of the strands of a stripped end conductor.
Most of the hand held insulated wire strippers require the operator to squeeze together his or her fingers to close a plier action type insulated wire stripper.
This is a tiresome daily activity, therefore there is a need for a compact hand held insulated wire stripper to be used more extensively, which will be used without requiring any stressful finger squeezing operations. Instead, the operator's fingers and hand will only be used to support the insulated wire stripper, and to move a control of an automatically operating insulated wire stripper to initiate and to continue a wire stripping function.